Capricho
by Ary.Valentine
Summary: One- shot.¿Ahora lo ves todo con claridad, Jessica?, nunca ha sido amor … ni nada cursi, sólo un capricho, tan simple como eso. Puedes respirar tranquila, sigues siendo la misma perra sin escrúpulos que siempre has sido.


_**N/A: Hola a todos! Wow, de hace muchos meses que me viene azotando el cráneo la misma interrogante: ¿Cómo demonios no hay un fic de estos dos? Nada de nada**__**. Al menos en español, así que se me ocurrió hacer mi pequeño aporte con este extraño one- shot que ha surgido de mis divagaciones. Sé que debería estar actualizando mis otros fics, pero bueno, un one-shot de vez en cuando no le hace mal a nadie. XD, por cierto gracias a quienes leen "Compañeros con Derechos" y "Beloved Red - haired, Espero les guste ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: Resident evil y los personajes pertenece a CAPCOM, sólo escribo con la intención de entretener, nada para lucrar.**_

_**Capricho.**_

El maldito viento no puede estar más frío, ha congelado sin piedad alguna tus manos, se ha calado con malicia en lo más profundo de tu estructura ósea, estás harta de ver un desierto blanco que no parece tener fin. Sin embargo debes seguir adelante, aunque tus pies pidan a gritos un descanso… en estos momentos no debe importarte ese detalle, a él no le interesa tu agobio. Ese hombre sólo quiere cumplir su misión y volver a estar en compañía de esa molesta mujer. Sonríes arrogante, pero aquel gesto no es más que la habitual mascara que usas para ocultar la tristeza que reflejan tus bellas facciones, haces que la risa de tu rostro sea más amplia ante tus pensamientos egocéntricos.

Pero ese ego no te sirve de nada; la verdad se antepone a todo, incluso a las propias mentiras que creas en tu mente para sentirte divina por sobre quienes consideras más débiles o ilusos que tú.

Es patético estar consciente de que te duele saber que no le importas Jessica, no significas nada para Chris, no te considera en lo más mínimo. No intentes refutarlo moviendo tu cabeza negativamente, ¿desde cuándo escapas de tu propia realidad?... ¡Oh querida!, sabes que no miento al decirte todo esto, tu fuero interno es la única fuente de confianza que tienes en estos momentos.

¡No te tomes la cabeza!, no voy hacerte daño, sólo quiero que platiquemos… tranquila Sherawat, no estás loca… sólo un poco confusa, hablar consigo mismo no es indicio de psicosis… quizás sea un avance, pero tú aún estás cuerda, cariño. Eres la única que sabe toda la verdad.

Nuevamente pones la vista en frente, ahí sigue Redfield, avanzando como si fuese solo, no voltea en ningún momento … de seguro que si su compañera fuese Valentine la cargaría en su espalda. Liberas un bufido extenuada de pensar tanta mierda. Lo que más deseas es largarte y cumplir tus objetivos de una jodida vez.

Estúpido, ni siquiera te ha preguntado si te sientes bien.

¿Estás dolida, verdad?, ¡vaya!, quién lo diría mujer, tu orgullo es pisoteado por un humano común y corriente, sí… no te inmutas de referirte así hacia los demás, pues la ecuación es simple; él es uno más en el globo… en cambio tú eres especial. Deja ese capricho bobo que traes con Chris. Déjale lo bajo a mujeres como Jill Valentine. Tú aspiras a más.

¿Pero qué es lo que siento?, tus uñas se clavan con fuerza en tu propia palma mientras formas puños en tus manos… ¡Tienes rabia!, porque todavía te queda un poco de calor en el corazón, curioso, creí que estaba muerto… y sabes que en el fondo no deberías darle relevancia a lo que te recuerdo. Vamos Jessica…sé que quieres correr y tirarte a los brazos de tu compañero, admite que te gustaría ser la damisela en apuros que es rescatada por su valiente caballero.

Me das asco, eres la mujer más melodramática que habita el planeta.

"_Cállate, cállate"_

Intentar hacerme callar no va funcionar, sólo me oyes tú… no seas tonta… ya tenemos suficiente con que le hayas permitido el acceso a ese sentimiento tan frecuente, ¿cómo es que lo llaman?, ¿amor o ceguera?, no puedes caer en la trampa, sentir emociones por otra persona te hace tener un punto débil, y no queremos eso, no… claro que no, sería fatal.

¿Qué vas a hacer, Jessica? Sea lo que sea, ten por seguro que no vas a obtener nada bueno de esto.

Caminas decidida hasta él, tocas su hombro con nerviosismo, nunca un hombre te ha hecho temblar y este infeliz lo consigue con sólo contactar tu piel. Si Chris supiera que con un simple roce te deja a su merced, no puedo creer que lo vayas hacer.

Sus orbes oscuros te traspasan la mirada, quieres decir algo, pero lo único que consigues es balbucear, te toma por los hombros y te observa preocupado. ¡Dios! Se siente tan bien… por primera vez en muchos años crees que un hombre es sincero al mirarte. ¿Vas a mandar al diablo toda la misión por Chris Redfield, realmente vale la pena?. Estás actuando como un animal, te vas a arrepentir de esto, de todos modos sé que no me obedecerás, eres un caso perdido. Siempre lo has sido.

Llevas tu delicada mano hasta su barbilla, percibes la tensión de sus músculos ante la cercanía, por alguna extraña razón no te rechaza, pero eso no indica que esté experimentando las mismas sensaciones que tú. Frunce el ceño e intenta alejar tu mano, ¿qué esperas para hacerlo?. Si lo vas hacer, hazlo de una buena vez.

Fortaleces tus intenciones, vuelves a perderte en su mirar, ya no hay marcha atrás… lo tocas una vez más y sin más preámbulos le besas, está sorprendido no lo puede ocultar. Pierdes la noción del tiempo, todo se detiene a tu alrededor.¡ Oh Jessica estás jodida!, ya no razonas, tus pensamientos se esfumaron con la poca dignidad que tenías.

Lames sus labios y jadeas, quiere alejarte, pero ya te da igual lo que suceda… te distancia con brusquedad y respira igual de agitado que tú, te regaña argumentando que no debiste hacerlo, que aquello no está bien. Esbozas una risa aturdida, lo dejas que se exprese, que diga lo mucho que te aprecia… pero no te consuelas con escuchar la maldita frase que plantea que todo ha sido un error, qué cliché más absurdo y barato.

Aunque me sorprendes, pensé que estarías arrepentida… me equivoqué, eres más lista de lo que piensas.

Tragas saliva pesadamente mientras ves como Chris sigue su camino, sin que él te vea te llevas los dedos a los labios, admítelo, lo acontecido te importó y no en un plan sentimental, te importó porque cumpliste uno más de tus caprichos. ¿Ahora lo ves todo con claridad, Jessica?, nunca ha sido amor… ni nada cursi, sólo un capricho, tan simple como eso. Puedes respirar tranquila, sigues siendo la misma perra sin escrúpulos que siempre has sido.

¡Hey! Qué esperas, el tiempo no te da ventaja… tienes una misión que cumplir, mueve tu hermoso trasero.

_**Ohhhhhhhh es una narración que quería probar hace mucho tiempo, Jessica hablándose así misma, jajajajaj ojalá les haya gustado. La verdad me agradan mucho estos dos, aunque Chris no muestre ningún interés en ella me encanta hacer que Jessica se arrastre por él XD. Y bueno hice algo diferente al juego, hubiera sido interesante que algo así sucediera jajajaja Espero comentarios =D y también insultos (lo último no)**_

_**Un abrazooooo de oso panda.**_


End file.
